Anata wa Istumademo Aishiteimasu Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: e.e es muy largo el titulo y extraño lo se... pero es por que tiene su significado :3/BASADO EN EL MANGA 614 U.U


Hola queridos lectores :3

Bueno primero que nada esto está basado en el manga 614 que fue publicado durante esta semana por lo cual si no lo has leído ni nada te recomiendo que NO leas este One-shot!

¡TE LO ADVERTI .!

Está dedicado a todos los fans del NejiTen (incluyéndome soy fan) y que mantengan las esperanzas porque Makashi no cometería suicidio dejándonos sin Nejiten ¬¬ …

Makashi firmaste la primera letra para -

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, si no que al baka de Kishimoto que se le ocurre hacer lo que hizo con el pobre Neji ¬¬.

**Anata wa Istumademo Aishiteimasu**

Sus ojos no lo podían creer y aun menos su corazón, vio como Neji era atravesado por el ataque del Juubi y como era sostenido por Naruto quien tras unas palabras de él lo bajo y sostuvo entre sus brazos, una desconsolada y triste Hinata era sostenida por su padre Hiashi quien en estado de shock miraba como la vida de su sobrino se escapaba en un último suspiro, en cambio ella sintió como su partía en miles de pedazos, en miles de esperanzas y ahora en lagrimas rebeldes que a pesar de intentar contener fueron más fuertes que ella, sintió como su pecho se oprimía y como las ganas de gritar la invadían, inconscientemente corrió hacia donde se encontraba Naruto quien aun sostenía el cuerpo de Neji, no le importo el peligro y menos aun los gritos de Lee y Gai quienes insistían en que se detuviera, evito a todos quienes intentaron detenerla y por fin llego, sintió como el dolor latía aun mas en su interior a cada paso que daba hacia el Hyūga, un dolor tan desgarrador que era casi insoportable.

_**-Neji-**_ dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas rápidamente Naruto volteo a verla.

_**-Tenten, disculpa yo-**_ el ninja se vio interrumpido por el movimiento brusco de Tenten quien rápidamente abrazo el cuerpo de Neji aferrándose a él.

_**-Baka, baka, baka- **_repetía una y otra vez de manera incesante y entrecortada debido a los sollozos que se habían agregado a las lagrimas que ahora humedecían sus mejillas y terminaban cayendo sobre el rostro del Hyūga _**–Baka, me dijiste que apenas esto pasara estaríamos juntos, baka ahora estoy sola-**_

_**-Tenten, debemos alejarnos, no es seguro- **_dijo Lee quien se había acercado al ver como su compañera se había acercado a donde se encontraba Neji quien ahora sostenía entre sus brazos oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo, se sentía tan sola, tan frágil, débil y desprotegida, tan solo un segundo se necesito para romper todas sus esperanzas de tener una vida con el único hombre al que había amado y al único que amaría y es que solo unas horas antes de llegar al campo de batalla el Shinobi se había declarado y le había prometido todo lo que le podía dar, sin importar todos los obstáculos que se le interpusieran, pero lo que ninguno de los dos pudo superar fue la llegada de la muerte, quizás demasiado prematura para alguien tan joven como para el Genio Hyūga que con solo diecisiete años perdía la vida y dejaba sola a su amada que aun mantenía el cuerpo inerte de Neji entre sus brazos.

_**-Tenten, debemos salir de aquí-**_ insistió ahora su sensei que a duras penas se mantenía en pie junto a su otro alumno _**–Tenten-**_

_**-Hai, Hai-**_ susurro intentando calmarse, rápidamente los ninjas se acercaron para retirar el cuerpo. _**–Baka, Anata wa Istumademo Aishiteimasu*-**_

-Debemos llevárnoslo- dijo un ninja, la kunoichi asintió pero antes de dejarlo ir se inclino levemente y beso los labios del portador del Byakugan sin importarle la sangre o cualquier otra cosa.

_**- ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo**, Neji-kun- **_susurro alejándose de él, alejándose de sus esperanzas y volviendo a su soledad.

Fin

* Anata wa Istumademo Aishiteimasu/significa: Siempre te voy a amar o siempre te amare.

** ima made mo ima mo kore kara mo zutto aishiteru yo/significa: te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre

Bueno espero que les haya gustado u.u

¡Créanme que quiero NEJITEN! TIENEN QUE REVIVIRLO ¬¬ O CORRERA SANGRE :D

Inner: Ò.Ó ¡contrólate!

Asu: ok ok, bueno esto es todo… por ahora espero que les haya gustado y eso.

Cuídense muuucho!

_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
